


Continue To Exist

by swvnqueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Cat Grant, Eventual Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swvnqueen/pseuds/swvnqueen
Summary: Kara goes on a date and gets stood up. Cat goes to her and they spend the night drinking. With Cat drunk, will something between the two of them?





	1. Chapter 1

Cat groaned before she tipped her head back and worked the kinks out of her neck. She has been hunched over her laptop for hours now and it seemed like there was more to come since the budget still wasn't finished.

'Kiera!'

The CFO has laid it out in a format that she can just leaf over but Cat insists on checking everything. She wanted to see how her money was being spent and how much she will gain. Every little detail was important. Her mousey assistant came in and stood in front of her, slightly twitching.

'Yes, Ms. Grant?'

'You always look like you did something wrong when you face me. Did you?' Cat noticed that Kara swallowed and she pulled off her cat eye prescription glasses. 'What?'

Kara shoulder's jumped. 'Nothing, nothing, just-'

'Where's the Marketing Budget?'

'Oh. I have it right here.' She approached the glass table and pulled a folder from under her arms. 'Here you go.'

Cat took it and immediately checked the document inside. 'Is this balanced?'

'Of course.'

She sat down and dropped it in front of her open computer. 'Did you email this to me?'

'Yes, I did. I also emailed you PR and IT's budget plus the sheet breakdown.'

Cat was laser focused as she went through the numbers. With her fountain pen, she circled the ending number and it seemed kind of high and with not much savings. If she doesn't approve this, the department will go back to the drawing board and further delay their break dates. She can't however, approve people to burn her money without the appropriate return so she slid her pen to form a cross at the bottom of the page. She opened Kara's email and tinkered on the spreadsheets and that prove it, there really was very little savings.

'Send this back to Marketing, tell them that they need to increase their savings by 10% or they will all be fired.' Cat closed the folder and handed it Kara, who was still writing what she just said. She rolled her eyes before her arm dropped limply as with the papers. 'By all means, move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me.'

Kara finally finished scribbling and chuckled nervously. 'Heh. Devil Wears Prada. I um, I love that film.'

Her green eyes seared through the assistant. 'Do you now?' She said slowly and with every bit of weight that she can put in.

'I just-' She ducked and very slowly reached for the scattered documents. They got too close and Kara was sure that she's stopped breathing. Her boss not speaking has been proven to be very dangerous. After gathering everything, she straightened her stance and nodded. 'They're all out for the day but I- I will do that.' She snapped and chuckled adorably. 'Yeah. I'm gonna-'

'Go.' Kara nodded and Cat crossed her arms. She watched her assistant scamper away and only sat down when she was no longer visible. She took a moment to sigh and gave in to the urge of massaging her temples. It was her personal preference but it still grazed her nerves just how much people are afraid of her, especially Kara. 'Whatever.' She went back to the email and checked IT's next.

It took her almost 10 minutes before the document made sense. Someone needs to pay for her time wasted. 'Kiera!' She screamed a little more angrily.

'Yes, Ms. Grant?'

Her eyes zeroed in on Kira's bag. 'Why are you with bag already?'

The fair complexion further paled. 'Ms. Grant, I need to leave early.' Early she says even though it was already an hour past her off time.

Cat posed and laid her hands on her thin waist. 'We're not finished.'

'I know but you didn't approve Marketing's, meaning we wouldn't finish tonight even if we wanted to. I just...' She held on to the strap of the bag tighter. 'I need to go early since I have a date.'

Her interest was piqued. 'A date?'

'Yeah. It was another online thing. He seems nice.'

As soon as Kara said 'online', her interest dropped. 'Seriously, Kiera, that's just sad. You more than anyone should know that the guys you meet online are either registered sexual offenders or gamers. Neither you'd want to bring home to your family.'

'Ouch.' Kara whispered. 'That's- I've known him for a while. He's neither. He actually looks great and sounds great on paper. I just said online cause he lives in New York and that's why we haven't met but-' She shook her curls and tried to smile.

'Fine. You may go, Kiera.' Her glossy nude lips were pursed before she spoke. 'Please take care of yourself, alright?'

Kara smiled. It was a rarity that her boss shows any care for her and she cherished those rare moments. 'Thank you, Ms. Grant. I will.' Cat put her glasses back on and Kara was out of her office.

She quickly went to the bathroom and into a cubicle. The reason that her bag was big was her outfit was in it. Budget week has always been the last week of the year and she knew better than to meet a guy in her work clothes. She shed said work clothes and wore a tight blue dress. It was close to the blue that she usually wears as Supergirl but since it was already night, Kara figured no one would notice. The dress was a little more scandalous than she's used to but Kara was feeling a little adventurous. This guy was something else and Kara was hopeful. Maybe this would turn out into a relationship.

She walked out of the cubicle and checked her face. It was free of makeup and a bit pale. In the dim lighting of a bar, she would probably look like a ghost so Kara pulled out the makeup kit that she borrowed from Alex. The closest she's ever come to make up was just cleaning her face since she naturally had glowing skin. Another alien perk. After swiping on blush and putting on lipstick, she pouted her lips and saw the difference.

'I look good.' Kara twisted to look at her behind and blushed. It looked particularly plump.

One last thing she had to do was put on a high pair of heels. For someone who's the epitome of grace, she was somewhat clumsy. That's the reason why she wears flats all the time, aside from all the running required to do her job. This was also Alex' and they fought a little when Kara asked since this was her sister's favorite pair. The heels added three inches to her 5'7 frame and made her feel like a model.

'I hope I don't fall.' Her things were gathered and she went back up to her floor to leave her things on the table. She might not have been from this planet but Kara knew that nothing said crazy than bringing an overnight bag to a date. The elevator swooshed open and she walked the hallway to her desk slowly. It took some getting used to but she only wobbled once.

She couldn't have been gone for more than 30 minutes but her table was filled with papers again for her boss to sign. Kara suspected that some kind of magic was going on because every time she takes her eye off of the table, the number of things for signature doubles. Better to give this now than in the morning. She deposited the bag underneath her desk before everything on her table was gathered in a folder named 'For your signature.'

'Miss Grant, I'm sorry, you need to sign this-'

'Kiera?' Cat's eyes fell on the stunning creature in front of her. The media mogul was aware that her assistant was beautiful. It was one of the reasons why she hired her aside from her heavy resume but the one that was standing in front of her looked like a completely different person. She pushed her glasses further in her face with the center bridge.

'Miss Grant?' Cat eyed her from head to toe and it made her feel uncomfortable. She showed the folder she was holding instead, to introduce another point of interest.

'Kiera, you look... beautiful.' Cat whispered the last word, still not believing what she was seeing. 'You look...'

Kara heard it of course and had to blush. 'Thank you. Uh, these are for you to sign.'

Cat took the folder without taking her eyes off her. 'Now, why can't you dress like this everyday and finally stop the grandma clothes Olympics with Wink?'

The insult went a little easier since Cat was still blatantly staring at her. 'Not really my style, Miss Grant. Tonight is just special.'

'Is that so?' She took a last look, this time focused on her assistant's breasts and opened the folder. More senseless documents that weren't worth her time.

'Yes. Anyway, I'm gonna just go. Have a good night.'

Kara left before she can say anything and for the minute that the figure had it's back on her, the green eyes were glued to the great ass. 'Now, why haven't I noticed that before?'

[x]

It was already 9:00 and Cat just finished looking over every single document of the budgets. PR department's failed as well since the spend versus project was just absolutely ridiculous. The fancy departments as the people in the office like to say was a little heavy handed with spending and Cat planned to curve this behavior. She opened a meeting pop up message and found that she couldn't understand any buttons on it. There was an email a week ago that IT would overhaul their email applications but of course, Cat couldn't really bother. She can easily scream for her assistant and have her do it.

Her fingers tapped on the clean phone screen, contemplating if she should call Kiera. After a good 15 seconds, she dialed. Middle of the date or already at the guy's home, she didn't care. Being a CEO is not an 8-5 job and applies to her assistant as well. It took a couple of rings, four more than usual before the call was answered.

'Miss Grant?'

The voice came very somberly but she chose to ignore it. 'Kiera, please set up a meeting with Marketing, PR, and the CFO. I need to talk to them about their budgets. Do it now so they can't tell me tomorrow that they weren't able to check their phone.' The usual answer of 'Yes, Ms. Grant' was missing and silence was her answer for a couple moments. 'Kiera, are you at the guy's hotel room already?'

'No... No. Of course not. Why would even ask me that?'

Now, hurt rang loudly and Cat felt a little bad about being inappropriate. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. Is something wrong?' Her assistant sniffed and it intrigued/alarmed her but she wouldn't admit to the latter.

'I'm fine-it's-'

'Kiera, what's wrong?'

'He didn't come.'

Cat stopped her typing and leaned back in her high back chair. 'Oh.'

'I'll send an email right now. Good night.'

'Wait.' Cat cringed. What was on her mind seemed ridiculous but the word already slipped out of her her. Speaking is one of her most prized possessions and yet she failed to stop herself from doing something stupid.

'Yes, Ms. Grant?'

'Where are you right now?'

'I'm at the King Cole Bar.'

Cat shut her laptop and put on her heels. Her body has decided and went against what her mind was screaming. 'They have good wine.'

'Well, I wouldn't know cause water is the only thing I can afford right now.'

She smirked. The sunshine-y personality of her assistant finally deflated and it was refreshing to hear her being dry and sarcastic. 'Wait for me.'

'Wait for y-Ms. Grant?'

'Sit tight. I'm coming.'


	2. Chapter 2

The traffic wasn't as bad and Cat was able to get to the building in under fifteen minutes. The doorman greeted her and let her in immediately, without the sly question of 'Are you sure you can afford to sit at our table?'. She waltzed on in and felt a couple of eyes on her, some for sure she knew but socializing after 9 pm is just something she didn't do. When she got to the bar, Cat immediately spotted _Kiera_ looking glum.

'Kiera, your posture is absolutely horrible.' She commented as she sat on the stool next to hers.

Kara's shoulders jumped. 'Miss Grant, you actually came.'

'Did I sound like I was kidding?'

'No. No, I was just-There has to be something better that you could be doing than consoling me.'

Cat called the bartender. 'Two white wines.' The good looking bartender smiled at them and attended to the orders swiftly. 'Don't think too highly of yourself, Kiera. I came for the alcohol. You check the budgets too. I'm sure you'd understand.'

Kara smiled. 'Yes, I do. IT just doesn't get it, do they? I taught Winn how to fill it in but he wasn't able to pass the information along.'

The bartender came back with the drinks and handed it to the women.

'Next time, do it yourself.'

'Yes, Ms. Grant.' Kara swirled the liquid in the glass. Wine really wasn't her thing but it was already ordered. She would've preferred something stronger since her alien blood afforded her to not be affected by alcohol's drunken effects. Alex taught her to drink but found out quickly that it wasn't a game she could win.

'For someone who got stood up, your email was still very professionally written.'

'That's what I do.' Kara drank the wine anyway and it clung to her throat.

Cat sighed. 'Stop being such a Debbie downer, Kiera. What is it now?'

'No, no, I just- I don't like wine. I just didn't want to say anything.'

The CEO turned to the bartender. 'Show me to an available alcove.' She said with such authority.

The bartender snapped to a female waiter and they were both escorted to a very secluded table. They weren't hidden by any fabric but their placement was far away from everyone. She thought it was just appropriate to give them some privacy since Kara was with her. It wasn't a staged date to boost her popularity and it wasn't a carefully timed outrage over a restaurant she wanted to bring down to its knees, it was just a casual meeting with her assistant.

The waitress handed them menus but Cat immediately handed it back. 'A bottle of white wine for me. Kiera?'

The menu was opened directly to the drinks page and she went with the strongest one. 'Spirytus, please.'

'Ma'am, that's 95% alcohol. Are you sure?'

Cat gave her a questioning gaze so she settled for something more 24-year-old girl appropriate. 'Cosmopolitan then.'

'Kiera, just to let you know. I have no plans of cleaning vomit that will inevitably come from you after a few hours if you drink more than you can handle. Are we clear?'

Kara chuckled. 'Crystal.'

They both kept silent as they waited for the drinks. Aside from the few moments that they were able to talk like actual human beings, they weren't really civil. No one from work is civil with Cat outside of it. Another one of her preference. She knew better than to get emotionally involved with people, it was too exhausting. The drinks came after some time and they both took a big gulp. It was absolutely needed after the heavy and awkward silence.

'So, tell me. Why didn't he come?' A couple more minutes and a couple more sips and Cat was finally chatty. 'I told you, Kiera, there are no 'great men from the internet'. They're all losers who don't have the balls to approach a woman in a bar.'

'You seem to have a lot of opinion about the men found online, Ms. Grant. Did you have an experience with them?'

Cat quickly finished the glass and poured another. 'Do you really think that I need to go that route?'

'No, no, of course, I don't but-'

'Do I look like someone who needs the internet to help me to get laid?' She raised her blonde eyebrow at Kiera and pursed her lips. 'You already once accused me of having to pay for it and now this. Do you not find me beautiful, Kiera?'

Kara's eyes widened. That was not the case at all. 'Ms. Grant, of course not. You're absolutely stunning! You-you go to work like you've just stepped off a Paris runway, your hair is like curled sunshine and your face is so beautiful that it sometimes just stuns me that I- just, you know, have a hard time-' Kara's mind caught up with what her mouth was saying and she slowed down to a stop. Her cheeks burned and thought of a good way to exit. '-believing you're single. You umm, you shouldn't be. Men should be falling at your feet! Not-...not at the office though cause that would prohibit you from going anywhere and I'd just have to call security but... really. I-' Her hand went to her glass but before she can tip to drink, it went back to her lap. Kara wanted to you her powers to cause an earthquake just so the floor would swallow her whole. Never have she been more embarrassed.

Cat had so much fun watching her assistant praise her and mumble that she actually laughed. A full pledge laugh, something that she hasn't done in a while. Cat doesn't let herself slip especially in public since her laugh was a little juvenile. It was high pitched and adorable, none of which she wanted to be associated with but she did it anyway and even slapped her thigh.

Her boss laughing only scared the assistant. 'Ms. Grant, are you okay?'

Cat only laughed further.

Kara took the drink and finished it in a go. 'Okay, I guess you're gonna be laughing at me for a while.'

'No, no, Kiera. You should've heard yourself, it was absolutely hilarious.' Cat wiped some stray tears on her bottom lashes before taking a sip. 'Oh my god, that was precious. I have never laughed like that in years. Thank you, Kiera.'

'You're welcome, I guess?' She laughed softly as well. Her boss' laugh was precious and for a second, she felt privileged that she got to witness it and was even the reason for it.

Cat took a deep breath before leaning back and watching her assistant's actions. The words finally sunk to her and she had to hum. Her assistant finds her beautiful. As she should cause she is but still. _Interesting._ 'Kiera, you really should stop finding love online. Now, you know I don't condone work relationships but what about Wipp? He looks at you like how a fat kid looks at Mac n Cheese.'

'I really only see him as a friend and he is, he's a good friend. He's helped me through a lot but that's just that.'

'Poor Whick, his love is one sided. Cat noticed that her assistant's glass was empty so she called the waitress for a new one. 'Did you want another one? How about some food, Kiera? Have you even had dinner?'

'I haven't. I am kinda hungry. Do you mind, Ms. Grant?'

The waitress came, pen in hand.

'Not at all. Go ahead.'

Kara looked up at the woman and smiled. 'Do you guys have some sticky buns?'

 

* * *

 

The night got deeper and as the wine slowly disappeared, so did Cat's filter. Drunk Cat Grant was aggressive, touchy and can easily spill secrets. Even in her muddled grip of sense, however, she knew she was safe with _Kiera_. She was incredibly loyal, has an intact moral center and _is incredibly beautiful..._

'What?' She said distractedly.

Kara was finishing her second sticky bun and looked up. 'What was that, Ms. Grant?'

Cat shook her head. 'Nothing.' Before she spaced out, they were talking about what the guy said as his excuse for not coming. 'So, he told you that the picture he sent was actually of a young David Duchovny? How did you not notice that?'

She cringed. 'I thought it looked familiar but I guessed it was Owen Wilson. It really didn't occur to me that he would lie about it.'

'That's another one of your problems, Kiera. You're too trusting. You think people are genuinely nice. I can't think of anything more awful.'

Kara nodded as her boss was right. That was her default mode. More than once did she got taken advantage for it and she should probably notice the behavior. 'I will definitely background check from now on. It was just too bad, I would have been fine with whatever he looked like. We had really great conversations.'

'That's not the point, Kiera. He already lied to you. Do you really want to start a relationship with that?'

'I guess you're right.'

Her little slip up didn't stop Cat from drinking again, now finishing the bottle. 'Of course I'm right, Kiera. Do you think I would get to where I am if I wasn't right all the time? Now, listen to me. You do not settle for anything less than what you think you deserve. Put yourself on a pedestal and eventually, people will look up to you. Some of them may also hate you but not everyone's gonna love you anyway so why not be rich and fabulous while you're at it?'

Kara stopped eating and just watched her boss.

'You're young, you're smart and you're beautiful. God, you don't have to resort to the internet to meet someone. You just have to open your eyes.' She said exasperatedly. Cat stopped herself from talking immediately by coughing.

'Thank you for saying I'm beautiful again.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Of course, that's what you got from what I said.'

'No, no, I get it. No more internet dates for me.'

'And no more of that god forsaken dessert! You eat like a kid needing a sugar rush. Two more years of eating _sticky buns_...' She said with such disdain. '...and you'll lose that wonderful figure of yours. We both wouldn't want that.'

Kara smirked. 'Don't worry, Ms. Grant, I work out.'

'Oh, I know. You look like you do.'

More nails in her coffin. It seems like Cat was one sentence away from telling her assistant that she actually wanted to feel her biceps. 'I should probably get some more alcohol. Waitress!' Cat didn't even need to speak and another wine bottle appeared on their table. 'This is what I like about this place. Really great service...' She poured some and finished it again. '...and really good wine.'

Kara smiled before she checked her wrist watch. The amount of time that passed with them engaging in conversations surprised her. 'Ms. Grant, it's almost 12. Maybe we should go.'

'It's Friday. It's fine.' She followed it up with another, the second going down a little easier than the first. 'Don't tell me you have a bed time, Kiera. You're a full pledge adult. Why aren't you drinking? Drink, drink.'

'I am. I almost finished 8 cosmopolitans.'

Cat's eyes narrowed. 'How are you not drunk?'

'Oh, I am.' Kara swayed her head slightly, giving the worst drunk impression ever.

'Now, you just look a doofus.'

Kara blushed at her silliness. 'I guess, I do. May I go to the bathroom?'

'I'm not your teacher, Kiera. Go.'

Kara opened the ornate door and saw the incredibly grandiose powder room. The walls looked lined with gold and the floor was so shiny that I could reflect the underwear she had underneath. Even this was intimidating. There was a couple women on the sink, both arranging their makeup. Before they notice her, Kara went inside a cubicle.

The dress was too tight to pull up so she had no choice but to take it off completely, starting with the zipper on the back. When the pull tab got in the middle of her spine, she had a hard time reaching it to continue. Kara would fast change it but that would also risk ripping the dress since it was quite delicate. What she would give for the power of elasticity right now.

After what felt like forever, she stood at the cold cubicle, half naked. She laid her dress on the couch on her side and pulled off her thong. Kara finished her business before pulling her underwear up and putting the dress back on. It was a little easier to put on than to take off which didn't make sense to her at all.

Kara came out and saw that there was one more person left. She did a check in on her makeup and saw that it has slightly faded. The alien blood still made her look glowing but the shine she had earlier was a bit lost.

'Do you have makeup?'

Kara smiled at the fabulous woman right next to her. 'I forgot mine at the office.'

'Do you want me to touch you up?'

'Oh. That's um- that's so nice but it's not really necessary. I'm just here with my boss.'

The woman walked to her despite Kara softly rejecting her offer. 'Still. C'mon, I'm just gonna lend you lipstick. Trust me, it's gonna make the difference.' She pulled out a Chanel lipstick and showed it to her. 'You don't have herpes, do you?'

'Pretty sure I'm not diseased.'

'Okay then, here you go.' She took Kara's hand and placed the lipstick on her palm. 'Do you need help with the application? You don't need a lip liner, that won't feather of bleed trust me.'

Kara didn't understand a thing from the last sentence she spoke and the word 'bleed' made her panic for a bit. 'Bleed? Why would I bleed?'

'Oh for Christ sake.' She took back the lipstick and held Kara's chin. 'Open your mouth.' A couple swipes of precise application and she finished. 'Press your lips together carefully.'

Kara did as asked before turning to the mirror. 'Oh, wow...' The little move that took under a minute completely changed her look. She went from cute and adorable to sophisticated and hot. 'I look...'

The woman took her clutch from the sink and closed it, lipstick inside. 'Good. A red lipstick does wonders, darling. Good luck.'

She took a couple more minutes just looking at herself before she felt content and went back to the table. When she got there, Cat's head was on the table and the bottle was half empty. 'Ms. Grant? Are you okay? Did you have alcohol poisoning? How long was I gone?' The last question she asked mostly to herself. Surely, she couldn't have been gone for more than half an hour.

Cat pulled herself up and gave a drunken smile. 'Of course not, _Kierrra_. Oh, you're wearing lipstick. It really suits you. You look beautiful.'

'Thank you-Do you want me to call the driver? We should really bring you home.'

'No, I want-' Cat blindly swatted her hand for the glass but she ended up just knocking it to the ground. 'Oops. I'm a little drunk. You're really pretty.' She underestimated the punch the wine packed and when she noticed, it was too late.

'Okay, I'm gonna call the driver to get on the back exit. No one should see you like this.'

'Would you come with me, Kiera?'

Kara already has her phone out, the number of the driver dialing. 'Of course. I'll bring you to your car, Ms. Grant.'

'No...no, no, no, Kiera. Come here.' With a come hither motion, she called for Kara to come closer. Kara bent at the waist and lined her ear on her boss' mouth for show. 'I want you to come home with me.'


	3. Chapter 3

To make sure she does come home? Sure. To make sure she gets inside the townhouse? Sure. To make sure she gets on the bed? Sure. Of course, Kara thought about the other implication but didn't dwell on it so much. It was clear, with how her boss' eyebrows bounced but there were more pressing matters. The important thing was to get Cat home safely before anyone gets wind that she's shitfaced.

After she paid for what they've consumed, she asked the manager to prepare the back door for a quiet exit and discretion from all the staff. Ms. Grant was a highly valued regular at the bar and the french man was more than happy to accommodate. With everything settled, Kara called the car and had the driver wait in the alley behind the establishment.

'There you go. You got it. One step at a time, Ms. Grant. You can do it.' Cat was currently slung on to her, right arm around the assistant's strong shoulder and the other laying limply on her side. Her boss went from mildly intoxicated to almost unconscious in the time she was in the bathroom and she still couldn't comprehend what happened. 'How did you get drunk so fast? I swear I didn't go for more than a half hour.'

Cat grinned a very uncharacteristic drunk grin. 'Wine sneaks up on me. One minute I'm fine and the other I'm humping the furniture.'

That caused her blue eyes to widen. 'Oh god...' She said under her breath. Her boss question earlier was coming back to her in red blaring letters and again it was shot down.

'How did you not get drunk? You had like 15 cosmopolitans!' Cat's hold on her tightened.

'Just 8 actually.'

'Still.' She looked up and narrowed her eyes at the beautiful face. 'Are you an alien?'

Kara choked on the breath she was about to take in. It took her a while to recover, actually stopping to get her breathing pattern in control. 'Of course not. I'm-I'm normal, not an alien, a girl, a pretty girl! Okay, just girl but I'm a girl, not an alien, that's just ridiculous.'

Cat swiveled around and landed on Kara's front. 'A pretty girl, yes.' She bit her lips and one finger traced the chiseled jaw. 'A _very_ pretty girl.'

Her knees weakened. 'We should really get you home, Ms. Grant. We wouldn't want anybody to see you like this.'

'You're so good, Kiera. You always take care of me.'

She only nodded. The back door wasn't far now and it tempted her to just take the CEO in her arms until they get to the car. 'Okay, then, c'mon, Ms. Grant.' She righted the position of her boss for walking and Kara took a step, hoping that Cat would too. She did and with a couple more swaying and grumbling, they were finally able to reach the big heavy door marked exit. Kara pushed it open and saw the black, shiny car. The alley behind was thankfully empty and the only person there was the driver, ready at the car door. 'Okay, there are three steps. Can you make it down?'

Blonde hair tipped when she looked down the path. 'Of course, I can!' Her feet aimed at the first rung but she never reached it.

They are never gonna make it out of her if she let's Cat do this, she had to do something. Kara checked the driver and he was looking at how her boss struggled. Him as an audience would not be good for what she plans to do. 'Mr. Driver, Sir? You can go in, I got this.'

The man reluctantly left his post.

Cat's foot was still dangling and the reason she still hasn't fallen down was solely due to Kara's arm around her. 'Okay, Ms. Grant, I'm gonna carry you to the car. Just...' She exhaled. '...please don't remember any of this tomorrow...'

'You're gonna what-Oh!'

In one quick movement, Kara swooped her boss off of her feet and they both landed in a position usually done by married couples just before their honeymoon. Naturally, her boss' arms came around her neck and then she was snug.

Cat's eyes were stuck on the face of her assistant as she wondered how this was happening. Sure, she was light as a feather but still, she didn't even strain. Her hand reached the bicep nearest and gave it a good squeeze. It was almost rock hard, muscles so pronounced.

'You're carrying me...' Cat said softly. 'Kiera... You're so strong... How are you so strong?... It's so hot.'

Kara only chuckled as she pulled the door open and laid her boss on the seat very carefully. Settled, Cat was still looking up at her, her gaze amused and predatorial.

'Okay, I'm just gonna...' Kara closed the car door and rounded the vehicle. When she got in, the car started and rolled to the heart of the city.

It was quiet for a long time but Kara could feel the boring stare of her boss. It made her neck itch and made her hot in places that she didn't even want to name. She didn't dare look her way or speak up, fear of the unknown winning over her curiosity. They both stewed in the tense silence, or, at least, it was for Kara.

They were halfway through the ride when Cat finally said something. 'Kiera.'

Kara closed her eyes as she answered. 'Yes, Ms. Grant?'

Cat turned her body fully to the woman next to her, tucking her shoe-less feet under her thighs. 'You look pretty. You look great in red lipstick.'

Kara felt the air in the little space they were in slowly thinning. She tried a joke to break it. 'Ms. Grant, you keep saying that and I might actually believe it.'

'Why do you always think I'm kidding? Do I exude an air of humor? Do you think I just say things just so I can speak? I was an award-winning talk show host, Kiera! So when I say you're pretty...' She reached for Kara's neck and pulled her into her space. ' _You better believe it_.'

So that was probably not the way to tame the dragon. Kara only blinked as the green eyes seared at her. She saw that it clearly mapped out her face and stayed a while on the lips. This caused her heart to start beating faster than normal. A look on the lips usually means a kiss. 'Ms. Grant?' She said shakily. Instead, of kissing, however, Cat bit her own lip and maneuvered herself to sit on Kara's lap. Her tight skirt stretched as far as it can go, the fabric pushing back a tad and more of the CEO's milky white skin was revealed. Kara couldn't help but look at them and up to the smirking face of her boss.

'Do you believe me now?'

Kara didn't know how sitting on her lap was gonna make her convinced but she still nodded. 'You might want to hold on to something Ms. Grant, it's gonna get bumpy-Okay, you did that.' Two thin arms came around her neck and they were even closer. Their faces were only separated by an inch or two and it was giving Kara a hard time breathing. 'Ms. Grant, maybe we should-'

'Oh!'

Just as she predicted, the car hit a bump and so did Cat's head against the car roof.

'Ow! Eyes on the road!' She rubbed the spot and tapped it a couple times.

'Are you okay, Ms. Grant?' She found her hands on the other blonde's hips and the contact burned her palm. Kara took them off immediately.

'It hurts a little.'

'I'm sure it's nothing but do you want me to look at it?' Cat folded herself further in Kara's lap, tucking her head in her assistant's long neck. The golden locks were pushed to the side and she didn't see anything that looked swollen. 'It's all good. No bumps.'

'Hmm...' Cat took a deep breath. 'You can touch my hips if you want to, you know. It's probably best. There might be more bumps.' When Kara didn't move, she added. 'That's an order.'

'Alright. Should there be more bumps.' That's what she wanted to believe but the tickling warm sensation on the end of her belly told her otherwise. The wave of emotions was sudden and it left Kara drenched and gasping for air. This is the first time her boss ever treated her like this and it was a lot unsettling. With really no other thing to focus at, Cat's gorgeous green eyes were staring back at her again.

'I'm sorry you got stood up, Kiera. Such a shame, you look dazzling tonight.'

'Thank you, Ms. Grant.'

She leaned in and Kara sharply took a breath in before Cat dropped a soft kiss on her cheek. 'I'm not that sorry, though. You know why, Kiera?'

'Why?' She squeaked.

'Because now, you're all _mine_.'

'Oh god.' Some of Kara's feelings were expelled through her hands squeezing the hips she was cradling.

'Oh!' The stimuli forced Cat to push herself forward, their chests colliding, Kara just fast enough to turn her head to the side so that their faces didn't smack into each other.

Kara quickly took off her hands and surveyed the situation. 'I'm so sorry, Ms. Grant! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do we need to go to the hospital?'

'That's going to bruise, Kiera.' She said with a wince.

'I'm so sorry.'

Cat pushed back. 'You're gonna have to kiss it to make it better.'

'Of course, sure-' Kara pulled her lips behind her teeth to stop talking when she realized what she just said. 'I meant, maybe I could ice it. I didn't mean I would, kiss it- I don't want- I mean, I want to but-' Her eyes widened and she just stopped talking altogether, too afraid of whatever else will come out.

Cat darkly chuckled before kissing her assistant's neck one or twice. After, she whispered. 'I know about your little crush, Kiera. You think I don't notice how you look at me?'

Kara's world stopped turning. 'You know?'

'Mm-hmm. I know all about it. I catch you sometimes, you know? Looking at me like I'm-'

'Wait, little?' Not the point but she couldn't help but say. It was definitely not little.

'Is it big?'

Finding herself in a hole, she tried digging herself out. 'Ms. Grant, you're my boss.'

'Yes but also find me hot.'

Kara swallowed. 'Ms. Grant-' Her boss went back to kissing her neck. Kara tried not to enjoy it but the lips were very persistent. She quickly admonished herself for tilting her head up but she couldn't help it, she gave way and added more damage to her resolve. 'Ms. Grant, maybe we should... Mmmm...' An actual moan slipped out of her lips and Cat rewarded it with a tiny bite. 'I wasn't-I wasn't supposed to do that. God, you're making me so confused...'

'Kiera.' Cat dropped as she leaned back. 'Stop talking.'

Kara answer was to put her hands on the thin waist. Her world started moving again but it was a little too faster than she would've wanted. 'I don't know what's happening, Ms. Grant but I-'

'Stop talking or I'll stop kissing you.'

It was tempting to rebut but Kara didn't, her silence a resounding yes to whatever the hell Cat wanted to do. She lifted one eyebrow in amusement before descending, smirking. Her lips resumed and Kara was gone. Her head hit the strong but soft cushioned leather as she dined on the sensation. Cat's lips were determined and taking, alternatively painting the skin with soft and bruising kisses. Once teeth were added to the mix, she got a little noisy. A grunt, a whimper, an audible shudder.

'Oh my go...' Cat's lips stilled and Kara panicked. 'That wasn't me speaking! That was me, okay I'm speaking but I just-'

It was barely noticeable with the high price and the sophisticated engine but they still felt the car stop. Kara's shoulders dropped in disappointment that they weren't gonna continue now or ever. Just as she dipped her toe into the lake, it froze. Her disappointment was further added with Cat scrambling to get back to her seat. Not like her every day, the usually graceful CEO tripped and slipped over the center island before getting into her seat, even then barely.

The door opened just in time and the driver called out. 'We're here, Ms. Grant.'

'Damnit.' She said. Kara was feeling the same sentiment but chose not to swear. Cat tried to get out of the car and was able to get herself standing with the help of the driver.

Game over, Kara thought as she picked her perfect cuticles. Surely, their little tryst, if you can even call it that, sobered her enough to get herself to the door and inside. Kara has been to the townhouse once or twice and she noticed that Cat had a maid. She can help her get on the bed and she will go home and think about what had just happened for the entire night. Another sleepless night dedicated to Cat Grant. More painful since she had sensations and feelings to go along with the thoughts. Just her luck.

The car door in the front closed and she pushed down the barrier to tell her address. She felt it only necessary to be taken home in the Cat mobile since her legs probably wouldn't prop her up enough to get a taxi. 'Mr. Driver? My address is-'

'What the hell are you doing?'

Oh. Of course. Kara pushed down and opened the door. She got out with much difficulty, steadying herself on the car door as she closed it. The other one slammed close and the car started rolling away. Kara didn't have time to look back, too busy looking out for a ride. If she doesn't find anything, she's just gonna go to a corner and turn into SuperGirl. Home sounded so good right now.

'Kiera! What the hell are you doing?' She said once more.

Kara looked back this time. 'I'm finding a taxi, Ms. Grant.'

'What?'

'Or I could just have Alex pick me up. Sorry to bother you.'

Cat grunted as she made her way to her assistant, so wobbly she looked worst than Bambi. With only tripping twice, she got close enough to reach Kara's shoulder. 'Kiera...' With all the fight left in her, she turned Kara.

'Ms. Grant?'

Her answer was grabbing her pink tinted cheeks and pulling her in for a hard kiss. That was the intention until their lips touched for more than a couple seconds, then it melted to passionate. Kara's mind started to work when the kiss moved and she stepped closer to her boss, rounding her arms on the small of her back. It was over quickly, both not even venturing inside but they were still panting when they separated. 'If you were thinking of going home, I, at least, had to do that.'

Kara's mouth stayed opened even after they kissed. She was stunned. Did her boss just kiss her? _Kiss her_ , kiss her? She licked her lips and tasted some of the wine but also something sweet that was something surprisingly Cat.

'Kiera, are you really going home?'

Her dazed eyes focused on her boss' unsure expression before the question sunk in. She couldn't make her brain function nor could she make her lips move. So she went with what she knew, kissing Cat again. They kissed longer, this time, fingers clawing, lips mashing with such intensity Kara actually thought they would burst due to the friction. She flicked her tongue on said swollen lips, communicating that Cat should open hers but the CEO pulled away before that happened.

'No, no, Kiera, not here. People could see us.'

'Right, right, oh my god, I'm so sorr-mmmft.'

Cat kissed her to shut her up. 'You apologize too much.'

'Right, yes, I'm- hmmm. So, maybe we should...'

'Yes, we should.'

'By we should, I meant you know, go in, not-'

Cat rolled her eyes. 'Less talking, more kissing. C'mon.'


	4. Chapter 4

Kara hasn't even closed the door completely before she was thrust towards it, courtesy of one Cat Grant. Immediately, her lips attacked the assistant's and this time, their tongues didn't stay inside. The intensity of it made Kara flounder a bit but soon caught up, touching her boss' hips. Arms slid around her neck and she was pulled closer as if there was still distance separating them.

It can't be denied that she hadn't thought about it before. Usually, in her daydreams Kara would think about what her boss' lips felt like and of course, she thought her boss was a good kisser. As those thoughts transferred to reality, she got the proof that sealed her fantasies. Cat Grant, drunk out of her mind and all was an exceptional kisser. There was no probing and uncertainty in her movements, she was sure of what she wanted and she took it.

More minutes into their heated exchanged, Cat flattened her body against hers. Her arms moved further and circled in the thin waist. This close, Kara was able to feel her boss' breasts and it made her gasp slightly. Even with clothes as barriers, it still made her heat up. She thought about feeling them bare and the remaining oxygen in her lungs zapped.

'Ms. Grant...' She said panting. A quick inhale was done for further kissing but she noticed something on the banister. A hockey stick.

'When my tongue has been down your throat, you should call me Cat.' She said, already leaning forward to kiss again.

Kara grinned. 'I just- Is Carter here? I don't want him to see us-'

'He's with his father, don't worry. Kiss me.'

'How about your maid?'

'She's gone for the day. Now, _shut up_ and kiss me.'

Kara was giddy before she did the task, fusing their lips again. Now that she's sure no one will walk in on them, she got a little bolder. She cupped Cat's ass and squeezed carefully, just applying the right amount of pressure to make her moan. It was obviously a good thing since Cat's kissing, if it even was possible, became hotter. She drowned in the feelings of that fantastic tongue, tangling with hers, pressing into various areas of her mouth, tasting every corner. Kara tried it again, pulling a little more into the squeeze and Cat's hips bucked towards her.

'Fuck...' The CEO breathed and Kara found the swearing incredibly hot. Her hands tore away from the neck and drifted down to her chest, putting slight distance between them. Cat retaliated by cupping a breast and Kara had the same reaction, add her head landing on the strong door.

'Cat...' Saying her boss' name so casually and lust laced made her weak. 'Maybe we should move to a couch at least.'

'Yes, we should... but you have to carry me.' Steadying herself with a hand on Kara's shoulders, she made a show of taking her shoes off, just like she does every morning as soon as she comes in the room. Kara found it extremely erotic and for sure, her mornings will never be the same again. When the shoes were completely off, Cat's hands went around Kara again. 'I'm so turned on I don't think I can walk.'

'Jesus...' Kara huffed. '...and I'm not?'

'I'm sure you are but you're also strong... I'm pretty sure you can do it. Grab my ass.'

Kara did without blinking.

'I love your hands, Kiera.' She slung her right leg on the slender hips in front of her. 'Now, pull me up.' She did effortlessly and once off the ground, Cat gasped salaciously. 'It's so _hot_ when you do that.'

The woman weighed nothing but the feel of her core so close to hers almost made her tumble. Thoughts ran rapidly in her mind once again and they stood there for a while just breathing each other in. Cat popped the haze when she kissed her again. It was a lot shorter and with the long bouts of kissing they just did, Kara was a little disappointed.

'Don't pout. Take me to bed.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

They kissed again and Kara maneuvered to the foyer until she reached the stairs. With her eyes closed and mind completely occupied, she leaned against a wall. Their bodies got closer and closer as Cat continued to roll against her, obviously needing some pressure against her center. When air became scarce, she transferred her lips to the chiseled jaw and bit the smooth flesh. 'Kara, bed.' She said when she noticed that they've stopped.

'Right, bed. I'm just-ungh... turned on as well...' Cat still weighed nothing but she wanted to fold and crumble to the floor, the twisting force in her middle rendering her powerless.

'Do you want me to-' She sucked an earlobe sensually.

'Don't stop.' Kara kicked off her heels and heard them scatter on the steps. She thought it would ground her better since wearing them with this amount of sensation running through her body felt like she was standing on stilts. A step upstairs was taken and she only wobbled a little. The urge to just float upstairs was strong but being outed as Super Girl right now would probably just stop whatever was happening.

One more and Kara was able to get up quickly without tripping at least once. They finally got to the second floor of the house with Cat's mouth now sucking on Kara's exposed collarbone.

Sensing the question about to be asked, Cat spoke. 'Last door on the left.'

The distance was done with such haste and this time, Kara backed herself against the door. It was obviously closed and Cat helped with turning the knob and pushing it open.

'Put me down.'

Kara let go and her hands at once felt flaccid and empty.

They both opened their eyes and looked at each other with such want. Even with smeared lipstick and sex hair, Cat thought that her assistant was still absolutely stunning. Her lips ached to taste hers again but her hands also wanted to wander. There was so much she wanted to do with Kara and the plans listed with empty boxes as numbers in her mind. She let her eyes ran across the body and saw that her dress had rumpled. Cat bit her lips as she took a step closer, dusting her fingers on the shoulder line. 'You really do look beautiful, Kara.'

'Not as beautiful as you.' She said sincerely.

'You don't have to sweet talk me, you know. I'm one kiss away from my clothes dropping on the floor.'

Kara's eyebrows raised slightly. 'Oh? Let's see.' She leaned for a brief kiss then checked if the clothing did hit the floor. She adorably turned her head to the side when nothing happened.

Cat rolled her eyes. 'Oh. So you're being cute now?'

'Wasn't I always?'

Another side of Kara was revealed to her and it made Cat, even more, attracted. She needed her naked as soon as possible. She pushed Kara towards the bed and a giggle erupted. Without words, they both reached it and stopped when the back of Kara's knees hit the edge. Cat's hand groped the body in front of her and muttered an 'Ah!' when she found the zipper.

'Yes, that would be my-my um zipper, the zipper of the dress.' When a possible fate of being naked finally dawned on her, Kara got a little nervous. It isn't that she didn't want to, it's that her bravado and experience ended with kissing and shameless groping. She was aware that they were getting to this but in her head, she expected a little more kissing to squander her nerves about the fact that she was a virgin.

Cat picked up on this and furrowed her blonde eyebrows, halting her plans of taking the dress off. She kissed Kara again in hopes of her shoulder's coming down from being ear level. When it did, she pulled back and saw that Kara had blushed profusely. 'What is it?'

Kara swallowed before just coming out with it. 'I'm a virgin.'

The CEO was visibly surprised. 'Oh.'

When Kara detected disappointment, she almost burst into tears. 'This is a mistake. I'm so sorry.' Still, tears gathered in her lids because she was so embarrassed.

'No, no, Kara, no. It's not a big deal.' She gathered the woman in her arms and rubbed her back. 'I don't care, I really don't.' She kissed the tears away then she kissed Kara's lips. Cat really didn't care about that little fact. It wasn't obvious with the way she kissed but Kara's grandma's clothes were a dead giveaway. Kara was kissing back but tears were still dropping from her eyes. 'I don't care, I promise. Do you want to sit down?'

'I'll perform however you want me to.' Kara assured. She meant it.

This made Cat laugh. She kissed her again, for the nth time that night before tugging her hand towards the bed. Slowly, they both got in the middle and kept their gaze as Kara's tears subsided. The silence between them was comfortable but it was also charged with the things that hung, the little revelation apparently doing very little to douse their passion towards each other.

'Are you sure you want to do this, Kara?' She asked softly.

Kara reached out and push a curl back, thinking this little gesture will erase the past five minutes. 'More than anything in the world.'

Cat let it happen before she grabbed Kara's face and pulled her in. Another intense battle of kisses ensued, ending with them closer than ever. It was Cat who made the move of pushing Kara down and straddling her. Again, Kara went to Cat's ass and this time, she squeezed as much as her heart desired. Her boss' ass often haunted her daydreams and with the opportunity presented, she didn't want it to go to waste. Cat's hips predictable bucked into Kara's and they formed a rhythm, albeit juvenile. Hands in between the face that she found angelic, Cat moved her body against the woman beneath her. The simplest of movement brought her such pleasure that she felt herself slowly ascending to the inevitable tumble towards Nirvana. This caused her to stop and sit up.

'Cat?' Kara asked confused, thinking she had changed her mind.

Her fingers were trembling, surging with energy that she had a hard time taking off the tiny buttons in the junctures of her wrap top.

'Let me.' She grabbed Cat's hand and gently pushed them down, going back and methodically unraveling the purple silk fabric. When loose, she pulled the fabric from her skirt and took in the creamy white skin underneath. The simple black bra underneath screamed against the porcelain surface and she just had to cup one. Cat, who was intently watching the whole time, closed her eyes and arched her back. 'You're gorgeous.'

Some presence of mind came to her and she shook off the top, haphazardly letting it flutter to the carpeted floor. Kara massaging her breast was enough to send her into a tailspin but she gathered herself. All the arousal she felt earlier came back swinging and now she absolutely needed to get her naked. She came down for a bit and pushed back some of the stray hair. 'I'll take care of you.'

Kara nodded, putting her entire trust in Cat. She felt the zipper being pulled down and she gasped when it reached the top of her tail bone.

Cat peeled the dress and stopped when Kara's chest was unveiled. There are very little things in life that stun Cat Grant and she just added this sight to the very concise list. There in front of her was utter perfection.

'Cat?'

'You're beautiful.'

She's heard it more than she can count but this is the only time that Kara believed the words. With her help, the dress was off of her completely in a flash, leaving her in a very racy thong. 'I don't usually wear undergarments like this-I just-I wasn't looking to have sex! It was just, the dress would have shown the once I usually-'

'Do I look like I'm complaining?'

She did not. Kara shut her mouth and thought of getting her boss in the same state of undress as she was. The skirt's zipper opened and getting it over the body was an easy task since Cat's body was so slender. Once it was on the floor, Kara was finally able to see what the expensive throng of fabrics hid. Small perky breasts, a flat stomach and shapely hips, and legs. In the middle of it all were black lace panties with a very noticeable wet spot on the bottom. This made Kara's mouth feel as dry as the Sahara dessert. 'Oh my god...' Hand snaked on the small of her back and in one swift move, Kara had Cat on the bed and her on top.

Lips attacked the CEO's long neck as soon as the lifted dust cleared and Cat wove her hand on the long blonde locks. Her legs naturally fell open as she welcomed the warm body that settled above her. The touch of naked skin against each other sent shivers down her back and she had to shudder. 'Oh... Fuck...' Her expensive bra was next to go, off with a flick of Kara's thumb and forefinger. It was dragged off her sizzling skin and flung somewhere behind. Kara took in the small breast topped with hard light brown nipples and for the first time this night, Cat felt unsure. For her stature, she still had insecurities and this was one of them. 'Kiera, I'm...' She didn't want to use the word 'old' and settled with something else. '...mature-'

'I've never seen anything more beautiful.' Punctuating her sentence, she dropped her mouth on the breast and wrapped her lips around one turgid nipple. Cat's back arched and it prompted her to take more. Her tongue circled the pebbled flesh before she sucked on the nipple, delighted on the whimper that Cat produced. She did this a couple of times, her other hand warming the other globe before licking a wet line between the breasts to transfer.

'Kara!' Cat screamed when the young woman bit her. Her chest heaved as pain quite literally sliced through her chest, making it hard for Kara to continue sucking.

'Cat, are you okay?' Kara asked when she finished branding her with more bites and kisses.

'I'm okay. God, you have to touch me before I explode.'

Kara smirked, wearing all the confidence in the world. This she knew how to do. She was fairly certain that the embarrassing amount of hours she spent watching porn will help her in knowing what to do. She honestly didn't think that the prep work she had done was going to be for the greatest crush of her life but she also wasn't complaining. Exhaling hot puffs of air, she leaned down until she's eye level to the black underwear.

The warmth was making Cat lose control. 'Kara! Do something!'

Fingers picked the side of underwear and was quickly pulled down, revealing perfect skin and a triangular patch of hair. Kara laid a soft kiss on it immediately, not being able to stop herself. The assistant's kiss turned into more and in no time, she was seeking the pronounced clit beneath the hood. Circling it first with her tongue to get the area ready, Kara pulled the little nub into her mouth and closed her eyes as she sucked. She's always thought it was gonna be unpleasant, something about getting this intimate with someone will be uncomfortable and forced but as she made her mouth work on her boss, Kara found that she's enjoying it just as much as her boss obviously was.

Cat's nails were so close to puncturing the bed sheet as she twisted it in her hands. She has been turned on for more than half an hour and the way Kara's mouth worked it's magic pushed her even closer to coming. Sounds of slurping against wet flesh rang loudly as Kara moved down and licked her entire length once, twice before moving it up and down. Her moves were far from what she's expected since Kara was a virgin but it was a great surprise. Two hands came around her shaking thighs and when Kara tugged her closer, Cat yelped. 'Kara-fuck! Goddamnit, you're good.' Her back arched again and her breasts felt a little cold, she pulled one nipple. 'Don't stop, oh my god, don't stop!'

Kara had no plans to. Nothing could tear her away from what she was doing right now, Cat tasted too good to be left hanging. She can't even explain what kind of taste it was. It was myriad of sweetness, tanginess, and bitterness. In theory not really appealing but on Cat's skin, it was the best thing she's ever had. She curled her tongue and plunged it in and out, getting more of the potent liquid.

'God, Kara, fuck!' In fear of that little talented mouth stopping, she threaded her fingers into the silky hair and kept the head in place. 'Inside-ungh! Inside!'

Kara headed, lifting her mouth up to the sensitive and raw clit before two fingers positioned on the folds. She coated them with Cat's essence before sheathing them in, knuckle deep.

'Kara!' Cat slipped her eyes shut as her back concaved even more. She felt as if every single function in her body has shut down to give way for the pleasure that surged through her body. It has never felt like this, never with anyone else and even in her drunken state, it scared the CEO. The thoughts and slight fear of why that is quickly banished however when the fingers moved outside and were pushed back in. Her back hit the soft mattress and she groaned. 'Fuck, that's so good.'

Rhythm was established once Kara got over how good it felt to be inside of Cat. She was tight and smooth, almost velvety even. The woman really was as perfect as one can get. It was an indescribable feeling that she's gonna file away and think about for the rest of her life.

The next task at hand was making her come as hard as she can. With the way Cat was reacting towards her, it was definitely possible and that's just what she did. It started slow but picked right up, Kara adapting a steady pace with her fingers and with her mouth. With each round, she would seek that textured patch of skin, grazing it just enough to be felt but not exactly concentrating on it. Kara was definitely planning on drawing this out.

'Kara, fuck- Fuck! Oh God, fuck me...'

The legs on either side of her head started shaking harder and she finally pressed. A few come-hither motions with the pad of her fingers making sure to hit the g spot. The powers she was born with didn't even make her feel as powerful as how she felt right now, having the ability to bring Cat towards that delicious peak. Her fingers continued, thundering harder and with more intent with every cycle.

Cat laid off on her breasts, feeling that she was close and not needing more stimulation, putting her hands on her hair instead. She clutched her own curls tightly as Kara worked her like an instrument she was really adept at playing. It sure seemed that way with how fast she approached her orgasm, not too long from now. She broke out of whimpers and moans to alert the blonde of what's about to happen. 'I'm com... I'm com-God, Kara! I'm coming! Kara!'

With a loud screech of her name, Cat's inner walls clamped and milked Kara's fingers, rendering it still for a couple seconds. If it weren't for this, the intensity of her trashing would've shot out the hand that was inside her. It was an amazing sight that she wanted to see again and as much as possible. After giving her the luxury of peaking, she moved her fingers again, letting her come down properly, extending it as much as she can. She looked up and saw that Cat was looking down at her, glazed but full of fire. Her boss gave her own version of a come hither motion and her mouth detached from the well-loved clit.

'For a virgin, you're really good.' Cat licked the wet lips and hummed on tasting herself.

'I'm a virgin, Cat, not a prude.' Kara bit back. She pulled her hand out and brushed it on Cat's lips. After, she came down and kissed the wet lips, mingling sweet and tangy and giving her own moan as to how delectable that tasted. She flattened her body, pressing their breasts together before opening her mouth.

'That you are not.'

Kara noticed that Cat's eyes were fluttering close and she thought it was the most adorable thing. She broke away and laid beside her. 'Sleep.'

'No, I want to taste you too.'

'Sure.' She pulled off her thong and swiped a finger on her own opening, presenting it after to the CEO. Cat grabbed her hands and sucked the finger dry. 'Now, sleep.'

'Are you afraid of me deflowering you, Kara?'

Kara chuckled. 'No.' She wrapped her arms around the waist and snuggled closer until they were face to face. 'I just know how well I performed and I would personally be offended if you didn't felt the need to sleep afterward.'

Cat hummed, stealing a brief kiss. 'I don't know if I like this new Kara. You're getting too cocky.'

'I know you'll take me down a peg soon enough. C'mon, sleep.'

Acquiescing, Cat closed her eyes and gave in to the fatigue. 'Don't you dare leave.'

'I wouldn't think of it.'

 

* * *

 

 

Sore muscles roused Cat from her amazing, deep sleep. Usually, it would be her body clock that does the job but as she saw the angle that the sunshine was coming in through the slivers of her blinds, it was obvious that it failed. Wait, it failed? Panic set in before the thumping started. Suddenly, there was a pair of drums being played behind her eyelids.

'Good God, what happened last night...' Cat groaned before sitting up, massaging her temples with her dainty hand. Once upright, she felt a swoosh of air across her chest. Her nipples tightened and felt... bare? She gasped when it was proven that she was indeed naked. 'Oh my god...' Picture flashbacks played, from her admiring Kara in her outfit, joining her at the club, her being drunk out of her mind, sitting on Kara's lap and kissing her. The rest was a little foggy but she had a feeling she didn't want to remember the rest, it was pretty clear with her state of undress. Another wave hit her head and she forced herself back down in the bed.

She had sex with her assistant.

Her assistant of four years, who was exceptional at her job but also probably half her age.

_Her assistant!_

Cat cringed and buried herself further in the thousand count sheets.

Her assistant who also seemed to be missing? Without opening her eyes, she felt for the other side of the bed and it was cold, indicating it hasn't been slept on for a while. Anger overcame the headache and it gave her energy to stand up and search for the goddamn note. There has to be one.

_I'm sorry I had to go._

_I have to do something. I enjoyed last night._

_You should've gone down on me too._

Anything.

Both side tables were checked, the mirror on her vanity, the mirror in her bathroom. The quite spacious master bedroom was covered in record time and it yielded her nothing. Her assistant didn't leave a note. Fingers closed into a fist and her sharpened nails bit into her palm.

'The nerve of that woman. She is so fired.'

'Who's fired?'

Cat jumped and swung back to see Kara holding a tray of food. She was dressed in a robe, her robe, with her hair up in a bun. 'You?'

'Me? Why?' Kara brushed the comment off when she made her eyes play at the naked body in front of her. 'God, you look good. You want your latte, Ms. Grant?' She came into the room and placed the tray on a side table.

The headache came back when her anger subsided. 'You didn't leave.' She said, relieved.

'I said I wouldn't.' She approached the skittish looking Cat and kissed her on the lips, hands on her waist. Cat pulled away before she was finished and it concerned Kara. 'Are you okay?'

'I know it did but...' A pause. '...did last night really happen?'

Kara's face dropped, as well as her hands. 'You regret it.'

'Yes and... no.' Her assistant nodded and moved away to pick up her strewn clothes. She shyly picked up her underwear and put in on quickly, obviously feeling more vulnerable than just being naked. For someone who's made a living out of talking, Cat had a hard time verbalizing what she felt at the moment. It was too early for this and with the headache looming above her, she just fell quiet.

Pulling some sunshine from deep inside her, Kara smiled. 'It's fine. We can just forget about this. I'm probably gonna have a hard time because last night was fantastic-well, at least for me. I hope it was too for you because i-heh, I thought it was great. There's Advil on the tray and you should probably eat the food while it's hot. I should-'

'Kiera, shut up!'

'Okay.' She swallowed.

'Last night was great for me and I don't want this to be the last time. I just need time to think, okay? I might not be able to remember exactly what happened but last night was more than sex and you know it.' Cat felt drained so she sat down on the edge of the bed and cradled her head.

'I don't want that to be the last time too.' Kara handed her boss the medicine and some water. It was not making love by any means but she had to agree that it was more than just drunken sex.

'God, I threw myself at you last night. I practically attacked you. That is not who I am.'

'I was not complaining, Cat.'

Cat breathed a laugh. 'You were nervous and probably really scared.'

'No. I was turned on. Cat, it's fine. We don't have to do anything. It's not like I'm asking you to date me.' Cat threw her a glare and Kara jerked. She wasn't scared at the moment but it was a reflex already ingrained on her. 'Or... date me, please?'

'You think you're adorable, don't you?'

'I like to think so.'

She was. Cat leaned forward and kissed her. 'I definitely want to do more of that. You're not fired, by the way. I was angry cause I thought you left without even leaving a note.'

'Actually, I was just waiting for the car. I'm on my way out.'

'This...' Cat gestured to Kara's new found personality. '...stays here, alright? This never gets to the office. There we're still the same. I don't want to lose this but I also don't want to lose the best assistant I've ever had.'

Kara grinned. 'I'll try. I don't even know how I'm gonna be around you in your little outfits when I barely restrained myself in the first place.'

'We continue to exist, Kiera. Plus, now... when I'm a little bitchy, I can make it up to you in here.'

She groaned. 'I can never get that image out of my head now.' Cat aimed to kiss her again but Kara stopped her last second. 'Wait, before you kiss me, there's something you should know.'

'You're not really a virgin?' Cat climbed on Kara's lap and pushed her down the bed.

'You called me Kara last night.'

Cat only chuckled. 'Well, that is your name.'

'Then why do you keep calling me Kiera?'

'Because, darling...' She touched Kara's lips with her finger before kissing it. '...you scrunch your nose every time and it's the cutest thing.' That made Kara chuckle. 'I seem to have left you hanging last night. We need to settle the score... if you have time?'

Kara shook her head. 'I have all the time in the world.'

'Good.' Cat started her descent but lifted herself up when she was reminded of something. 'Do _not_ mess up my hair.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment/kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
